Power Ranger Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 1
by vandy123
Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him.
1. Lesson Of Truth, Part 1: Unknown Secrets

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 1**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

"**Casey, Theo, Lily, today you will be watching a commentary video of about former Power Rangers." R.J. commented. Then he turned the television on. **

_**"What you're about to see is a history of my life. My history... as a Power Ranger."**_

"My story begins in Angel Grove...When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa, harnessing the power of the dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of Zordon of Eltar, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger." Here he paused. "Me."

_**"Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But, my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Sword of Darkness, and I was freed. In addition, that's when I joined the team, but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary. **_

_**"But when a new villain, Lord Zedd, began destroying Earth, the Rangers needed all the help they could get and I returned to lead the team, this time as the White Ranger. Not long after that Trini, Zack, and Jason departed and passed on their powers to three new Rangers making Rocky, Adam and Aisha the newest members of the Ranger family."**_

"And, just in time, 'cause it wasn't long before Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords. But, a Ranger never gives up, so Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new Zords, and new enemies. But along with new enemies, came new friends. Like me, Katherine had a rough introduction, but when Kimberly chose to leave, she was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger power, and just in time."

_**"We were under attack...We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center. Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers."**_

_**"The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. Jason returned, and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger. We sent Rita packing, and after high school graduation, it was time to face the world. But not before going on one last adventure as Rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The old Rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of Turbo, and took her head on, with a little help from a surprise addition, Justin. **_

_**"But it soon it was time for us to move on and the Turbo Ranger mantle had to be passed to a new team - T.J., Cassie, Ashley and Carlos - were our choice for the job. But Divatox was tough, and the Piranhatrons were relentless. They staged a fearsome attack, taking out the Power Chamber, and Turbo Rangers' powers with it. Divatox headed for space, and Earth's ultimate destruction. The Rangers knew they had to follow her, and embarked on their most dangerous mission ever. **_

_**"The journey into space was treacherous, and the line between friend and foe was a thin one. But, Andros proved he was more than a friend, he was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy… Astronema. They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers, bringing forth a new team. Later, the Astro Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze, and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team. Together, they defeated Astronema, and the Earth was safe but deep in space another battle raged."**_

"_**On the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes: Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. During their journey, another friend, Mike assumed the identity of the Magna Defender. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena."**_

"_**Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his Battlizer were the colony's only hope. With Trakeena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy."**_

"_**Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team."**_

"_**Rangers from the future chased the mutant criminals through time. However, it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took awhile for Eric to learn the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power… but the reward of helping mankind."**_

" _**Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used the powers of the ancient animal to fight the evil Orgs. Creatures determined to conquer Earth though pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar Wolf."**_

"_**Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water.**_

_**It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. However, their greatest enemies…proved to be their greatest allies. With Earth and the brink of destruction, another friend: Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai Ranger. In their final battle against Lothor the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."**_

"_**With the return of Mesegog it became necessary to evoke the power of the Dino Gems. I soon discovered another Dino Gem. The gem of invisibility. I then assumed the identity of the Black Ranger. It was not before long that another student Trent was overtaken by the power of the evil white dino gem. Soon after the evil coating over the dino gem was gone. Long after, we discovered the identity of Elsa and Mesegog. Elsa was none other than Principal Randall. Trent's greatest secret almost cost him his ranger powers after we found out this his father, Anton Mercer was indeed Mesegog. During our final battle with Mesegog, we used the rest of our Dino Gems' powers." **_

_**"Later, when peaceful co-existence of Briarwood was threatened by the return of Koragg and the Morlocks, the Sorceress Udonna lead five teenagers, Nick, Chip, Xander, Madison and Vida to their destiny as the Mystic Force Power Rangers. During their mystical journey, they were soon aided by an old friend of Udonna, Daggeron who assumed the identity of the Solaris Knight. During a battle, Nick found out the truth, he was indeed Bowen, the son of Udonna and Leanbow. After the destruction of Imperious, the rangers faced a greater terror, the Ten Terrors of the Underworld: Magma, Oculus, Serpintina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Matoombo, Gekkor, Itassis, Black Lance, and Sculpin. Each terror was destroyed. One of the terrors, Matoombo, betrayed the terrors and fled to the Sleeping Lake. Before he could rest in peace, Sculpin made sure that the Master would return. Leanbow returned during the battle against Gekkor and assumed the identity of Wolf Warrior. During their final confrontation against the Master, the citizens of Briarwood and the Mystical Forest joined forces and aided the rangers in defeating the Master. The Rangers used all of their magic to defeat the Master. After the battle, Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow left Briarwood to visit his adoptive parents."**_

"_**One year later, Mack, Ronny, Will, Dax, and Rose, became a team known as Operation Overdrive. Their quest was to seek out the Jewels of the Corona Aurora before Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor & Miratrix, and the Fearcats sought the jewels first. In a battle for the second jewel, they were aided by Tyzonn, a mercurian searching for his fiancé, Vella. In the middle of their quest, the heir of Rita and Lord Zedd, Thrax severed the rangers' powers from the morphing grid. In their absence, the Sentinel Knight brought five former rangers, Adam (MMPR), Tori (PRNS), Kira (PRDT), Bridge (PRSPD), and Xander (PRMF) to help. One by one, each faction of villains were destroyed. The rangers found all five jewels but Flurious attacked them, took all five jewels, and placed them on the crown. Mack sacrificed himself to save the others. Flurious was finally destroyed. After their quest, the rangers went their separate ways. Tyzonn was finally reunited with his fiancé Vella"**_

"_**Not long ago, an ancient evil known as Dai Shi escaped. Needing a human form to inhabit, he took over Jared. He assumed the identity of Dai Shi and gathered his army of fear and now he wants to re-conquer the world."**_

**Casey, Theo, and Lily were stunned. They could not believe that their own ally became the greatest foe. **

**Dai Shi's Lair: **

**Camille entered the lair. **

"**Dai Shi, the rangers have found out your secret." Camille told him. **

"**Well its time they have, now I'll have the pleasure of destroying my brother." Dai Shi intoned. **

"**Who is your brother?" Camille asked**

"**The red ranger…Casey." Dai Shi intoned. **

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Lesson Of Truth, Part 2: Evil Unvealed

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 2**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Jungle Karma Pizza: **

"**I can't believe that Jared is Dai Shi." Lily questioned.**

"**He can't help it. It's not his fault that Dai Shi took over him." Casey replied. **

"**Yeah, but he's trying to conquer the world and not to mention destroy us." Theo added.**

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Camille." Dai Shi intoned. **

"**Yes Master." Camille replied. **

"**I want you to go to the city and destroy the Power Rangers."**

"**As you wish, Master." Camille replied.**

**Ocean Bluff: **

"**Yoo-hoo, kiddies!" Camille taunted.**

"**Okay, that's just rude." Lily exaggerated. **

**After the battle, the rangers retreated. Dai Shi reverted to Jared and followed them to the base. **

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

**Casey was tossing pizzas when Jared walked in. Casey was astounded to see his comrade. **

"**Jared, I thought that Master Mao expelled you from the academy?" Casey asked.**

"**He did, but that's not why I'm here. See right after I accidentally released Dai Shi, he followed me. But I defeated him with my Jungle Beast." Jared intoned.**

"**Wow, that's amazing! But if Dai Shi is really destroyed, then how come Camille and the Rinshi are still attacking the city?" Casey pondered.**

**Jared reverted to Dai Shi. Casey turned around and was astonished.**

"**Jared what's wrong with you?" Casey asked.**

"**I am Dai Shi, Jared is gone." Dai Shi intoned evilly.**

**Casey morphed.**

"**Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"**

"**With The Strength Of A Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"**

**During the battle, Dai Shi captured Casey.**

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Casey, you will join us." Dai Shi commanded.**

"**I would never fight for you." Casey commented.**

"**Oh, but you will." Dai Shi informed as he empowered Casey with Rinshi powers**

"**Now, you will join us." Dai Shi intoned.**

"**I will…join you." Casey intoned.**

"**You are evil."**

"**I am… evil."**

"**I am you're new master."**

"**You are my new… master." Casey intoned evilly **

"**Now, arise my new warrior." Dai Shi commanded.**

**Casey rose on his feet.**

"**Now, I want you to take the Rinshi and destroy the city to lure out the Power Rangers." Dai Shi commanded.**

"**Yes master. Those Power Rangers won't stand a chance against me." Casey laughed evilly.**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Lesson Of Truth, Part 3: Dark Shadows

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 3**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Ocean Bluff: **

**Casey stood in front of many civilians and began to use his power against them. The rangers Lily and Theo were watching from the base and morphed.**

**Jungle Karma Pizza: **

"**Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"**

"**With The Stealth Of A Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"**

"**With The Speed Of A Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"**

**Ocean Bluff:**

"**Casey, what's the matter with you?" Lily cried.**

"**Yeah, you're not evil." Theo exclaimed.**

"**I don't have to answer to you, I only answer to my new Master…" he paused,**

"**Dai Shi." He replied.**

**Meanwhile in Dai Shi's Lair,**

"**That's right Casey, destroy them." He intoned**

"**Dai Shi, do you really think that Casey is ready to fight the rangers yet?" Camille groaned.**

"**Yes, the moment that Jared witnessed him unleashing his tiger spirit, I knew that he had potential."**

**Ocean Bluff:**

**Casey destroyed everything in his path.**

"**Casey, stop!" Lily exaggerated. **

"**No! I will not stop until all of you are destroyed." Casey commented.**

"**Well, this is the way it has to be." Lily sighed**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Lesson Of Truth, Part 4: Jared's Trust

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 4**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Ocean Bluff: **

**Lily glared at Casey. She knew what she had to do. **

"**I summon the spirit of the cheetah!" Lily yelled.**

**The cheetah enveloped Casey and turned him to stone. Dai Shi was furious and decided to destroy the rangers for the last time. Meanwhile at Jungle Karma Pizza, Casey was reverted to normal. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Camille, I want you to go into the city and find me the yellow ranger. I am going to make her my new bride. She will be my queen and she will bear my heir. Her essence will be mine to control." Dai Shi intoned.**

"**I will not fail you." Camille taunted.**

**Camille transformed into a normal human and walked to Jungle Karma Pizza.**

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

"**R.J., we have a new customer." Lily informed.**

"**Hello, I'm R.J. and this is Theo, Casey, and Lily." R.J. commented.**

"**Hello, I'm Cam." Camille grinned evilly.**

"**Well if there's anything we can do for you, let us know." Casey flirted.**

**Cam sat at a booth and noticed Lily walking over.**

"**So Cam, where are you from?" Lily asked.**

"**Oh, I'm from Briarwood. I'm living there with my cousin Leelee Pimvari." Cam laughed.**

"**I've heard of that place. That's where the Mystic Force Power Rangers live." Lily commented.**

"**Really I think they are called the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, well I've heard that there's a new team of rangers, right here in Ocean Bluff. Yeah, and one of their villains is called Dai Shi and his loyal servant is called Camille." Cam exaggerated.**

"**Funny, cause you look exactly like her."Lilly taunted.**

"**Oh, I didn't think it would take you that long to figure it out." Cam said.**

"**Figure what out?" Lily was puzzled.**

"**That I am really, Camille." Camille laughed evilly.**

"**I have special orders from Dai Shi to capture you." Camille taunted.**

**Camille transported away with Lily. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Lily, you will make an excellent bride." Dai Shi intoned.**

"**I will never join you. Let alone marry you." Lily said.**

"**Dai Shi used a spell to make her fall into a deep sleep.**

"**Camille, I want you to take Lily and prepare her for her wedding. Use this lipstick. It will turn her evil the moment she kisses me." Dai Shi commanded.**

**Camille prepared Lily as Dai Shi commanded. Dai Shi was waiting at his throne when Camille entered. One of the Rinshi played the piano and other Rinshi acted as the audience.**

"**And now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Camille finished.**

**Dai Shi and Lily locked together and kissed. Then Lily's eyes began to glow a vibrant purple. Dai Shi and Lily turned around to Camille. **

"**Camille, while Lily and I are away on our…honeymoon, I want you to enjoy yourself. Take the Rinshi and destroy the city, lure out the Power Rangers. And this time, don't fail me." Dai Shi commanded.**

**During their honeymoon, Lily became pregnant and told Dai Shi.**

"**Dai Shi, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Lily shed a tear.**

"**What's wrong, my lovely?" Dai Shi asked.**

"**It's just; I never thought that I would have children." Lily exaggerated.**

**Meanwhile in Ocean Bluff, Camille tried to destroy the Power Rangers and all of her plans went awry.**

**Eight Months Later:**

**Dai Shi's Lair - **

"**Dai Shi, the baby is coming." Lily cried.**

"**Camille, get some water and a blanket. Now!" Dai Shi ordered.**

**Camille coached Lily through her birth. **

"**Dai Shi look, it's a boy." Lily cried.**

"**What are we going to name him?" Dai Shi asked.**

"**Well, I am going to name him after your vessel, Jared. He was so…kind to me. I wanted to marry him but I was too nervous to ask him on a single date." Lily shed a tear.**

**Dai Shi stood before his wife and newborn son. He had flashbacks of his vessel Jared. Dai Shi then appeared before Lily and Jared. The spell on both Lily and Jared had been broken.**

"**Now you have fulfilled your task, now leave before I destroy you and your son." Dai Shi commented.**

**Jared and Lily left along with baby Jared. **

**Jungle Karma Pizza: **

"**Casey, Theo, R.J. where are you guys?" Lily asked as she and her husband entered.**

**The room was quite. She led her husband and son up to where the ranger's headquarters were.**

"**Guys?" Lily asked.**

**The others were watching television when they heard Lily's voice.**

"**Lily!" Casey exaggerated.**

"**Oh we're so glad you're back." Theo hugged.**

**Jared distracted Casey. **

"**What's he doing here?" Casey questioned.**

"**Um, Jared is now my husband. And this is our baby boy, Jared." Lily smiled.**

"**Oh so, while we're off fighting Camille and the Rinshi for eight months. You go off and get married to our enemy." Casey yelled. **

**The baby began to cry. **

"**Look, I didn't have a choice. Camille captured me." Lily exclaimed.**

"**Anyways, I want you to know that I have forgiven Jared. Now I need you two to do the same; please?" Lily said with a tone.**

"**Okay!" Casey and Theo replied in unison.**

"**Jared, we forgive you." Casey said.**

"**Yeah totally. I'm sorry you had to hear that." Theo added. **

"**Well now that we've said our hellos." R.J. interrupted.**

"**Camille is attacking the city. You must stop her. However, before you go, Jared, I made you a Solar Morpher. Since Dai Shi is still apart of you, you still have some of his powers. Which means you can use your battle suite against his army. You also wield the suit, I am sure you know what I am talking about. Now go out there and beat down evil!"R.J added.**

"**Go Rinshi. Feed on the fear of the people." Camille taunted.**

"**Oh look, Power Rangers." Camille added.**

"**Ready!"**

"**Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"**

"**With The Strength Of A Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger."**

"**With The Stealth Of A Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger."**

"**With The Speed Of A Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger."**

"**Well, well, well it seems as if you're growing stronger by the day." Camille exaggerated.**

"**You got that right." Jared intoned. **

"**Dai Shi?" Camille asked.**

"**Oh, he's long gone. I am Jared. His former vessel; even though he's destroyed, I still have his powers." Jared added.**

**Jared transformed into Dai Shi and then his Black Lion Battle Suit. **

"**Now I'll destroy you all!" Camille taunted.**


	5. Lesson Of Truth, Part 5: Envy

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 5**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Ocean Bluff: **

**Jared charged at Camille. **

"**I will destroy you to ensure that no one is hurt from the destruction that you've caused." Jared commented.**

"**Oh really." Camille laughed evilly.**

"**Yeah." Jared replied.**

**Meanwhile the Rangers were fighting off the Rinshi. **

"**Jungle Cannon!" the rangers said in unison.**

"**Ready! Aim! Fire!" Casey said as the blast destroyed the army of Rinshi. **

"**Now for Camille." Theo added.**

**Camille was brutally beaten by Jared's attacks. Jared and the others regrouped.**

"**Rangers, don't think I won't destroy you. Dai Shi is very much alive. Plotting his revenge." Camille taunted.**

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

**Fran walked through from the kitchen holding Jared. Jared walked over, picked his son up, and held him firmly. **

"**Hey Jared. Look, its mommy." Jared said as he was walking towards Lily holding Jared in his arms." Jared commented.**

"**Hey Lily, Jared, come quick I've got a surprise for you." R.J. said.**

**He led them to what looked to be a bedroom. **

"**While you guys were battling Camille and the Rinshi, I built you a home connected to the base. See, there is the master bedroom. The baby's room. The bathroom, living room, kitchen, and the supply closet. I've also added a home theatre system as well as a pool table, monitoring system, a barbershop / hair salon, and oh yeah for a bonus, a pathway leading towards the base. I have hired butlers and house cleaners, and hair stylists and chefs. I had some connections to former rangers who are rich and live in Silver Hills. They designed the house and they hired the staff of your new home. Jared finished.**

"**Wow, thank you R.J." Jared commented. **

"**Lily and I owe you." Jared added.**

**  
"Don't mention it." R.J. replied.**

"**Well I've got to go back to the base and see how Theo and Casey are doing. Good night." R.J. said as he walked down the pathway towards the base.**

"**Well Lily, it's time to put the little rascal down for bed." Jared said.**

**Jared walked into the baby bedroom and laid his son in his crib. **

"**Good night, Jared." Jared said as he watched his son sleep.**

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Camille, I want you to capture Jared so I can repossess him." He intoned.**

"**What for?" Camille asked.**

"**Tomorrow there will be an eclipse. During the eclipse, I will repossess him and when I do, I will have full control over him. He will be mine. He and I will become one." Dai Shi laughed evilly.**

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Lesson Of Truth, Part 6: Corona Aurora

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 6**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Jared awoke at 4:30 in the morning and went for a jog. He then went to the car dealership and bought a jeep. While he was driving home, he listened to the radio.**

"**And now, here's Nina Gordon with **_**Tonight and the Rest of My Life**_**." The announcer said. **

**(Oh I...)  
Down to the earth I fell,  
With dripping wings. Heavy things won't fly.  
And the sky might catch on fire.  
And burn the axis of the world, that's why  
I prefer a sunless sky, to the glittering and stinging in my eyes.**

CHORUS:

**  
And I feel so light.  
This is all I want to feel tonight.  
Oh, I feel so light.  
Tonight and the rest of my life.  
Tonight and the rest of my life.**

Gleaming in the dark sea,  
I'm as light as air  
Floating there breathlessly.  
When the dream dissolves I open up my eyes,  
I realize that everything is shoreless sea.  
Weightlessness is passing over me.

REPEAT CHORUS:

Everything is waves and stars.  
The universe is resting in my arms.  
I feel so light.  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light.  
Tonight and the rest of my life.

REPEAT CHORUS:

"**That was Nina Gordon with Tonight and the Rest of My Life; Now here's your number one hit star Kira Ford with Patiently." **

**Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere.**

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
**Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.**

Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know that you know...  
That I will keep on waiting.  
Patiently...  
Patiently... for you.

Patiently...  
So patiently...

When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know that you know...  
That I will keep on waiting...  
Patiently...  
Patiently... for you. (X2)

**Jared drove up to Jungle Karma Pizza and walked inside. **

"**Hey Lil, come out here, I want to show you something." Jared told his wife.**

**Lily followed Jared outside.**

"**Jared, you bought a car for our family." Lily began to cry.**

"**Hey, honey, don't cry." Jared sighed.**

"**I'm not crying, I'm just happy." Lily exaggerated.**

**While the two were talking, Lily was alerted through her Solar Morpher. **

"**Lily, you and Jared need to meet Casey and Theo in the city plaza. Camille is attacking them." R.J. informed.**

**Ocean Bluff:**

"**How sweet, two rangers will be easy to defeat." Camille laughed evilly.**

"**I don't think so." Jared said from behind.**

"**Perfect." Camille grinned evilly.**

**Jared charged at Camille. Camille used her powers and captured Jared. Lily stood there frozen solid. She was horrified to see that her husband had now been captured by Camille.**

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

**Dai Shi stood before Jared. Dai Shi reverted to his spirit form and overtook Jared's body.**

"**Now that I have overtaken Jared's body, I will finally destroy those pathetic rangers. But, first, I want you to capture the rangers. Once then I will infuse them with Rinshi powers." Dai Shi laughed evilly.**

**Ocean Bluff:**

**Camille went into the city and battled the rangers. They were captured and taken captive to Dai Shi's Lair. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Welcome to my lair, rangers." Dai Shi intoned.**

**Lily shed tears to find that her husband had been turned evil again. **

"**Jared, don't do this, you're a good person. You're my husband, my friend, and soul mate." Lily pleaded.**

"**Jared is no more, he only exists in memory, I am Dai Shi now and forever." Dai Shi commented.**

**Dai Shi then infused the rangers with Rinshi power. The rangers felt the evil pulsing through their veins. They glared at Dai Shi with their vibrant red eyes. They knelt before him and asked**

"**What are your orders, master?" the rangers said in unison.**

"**I want you to go to San Angeles and find me the Corona Aurora. Bring it to me and I will bestow its powers on you." Dai Shi commented.**

"**Now go!" Dai Shi commanded.**

**The rangers headed for San Angeles.**

**San Angeles:**

**Mack and Ronnie were sleeping in their bedroom. They were alerted by a baby crying. **

"**Oh, it sounds like little Tyzonn has woken up again. I'll get him." Mack commented.**

**The rangers knocked on the door. Spencer opened the door and welcomed them inside.**

"**So who might you be?" Ronnie and Mack asked.**

"**I am Casey Harper, that's Theo, and that is my sister-in-law Lily. We're the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. We were sent here by our master to retrieve a crown called the Corona Aurora." Casey said. **

"**Oh, I'll just be a minute." Mack commented.**

**Mack walked over to the safe and opened the case. Inside laid the crown. The rangers took the crown and walked off. Before they left, Casey turned around and said,**

"**Thanks for the Corona Aurora, now Dai Shi will be pleased and he can conquer the world with its powers." Casey added.**

**Mack and Ronnie rushed to the Overdrive Base and signaled an alert. Suddenly, five teenagers appeared before Mack and Ronnie. **

"**Dax, Rose, Will, Tyzonn, and Vella welcome back to the mansion. Someone has stolen the Corona Aurora. I've contacted the Sentinel Knight and he should arrive shortly with our Overdrive Trackers. Vella, since my dad is on a business trip, I will need to count on you to operate the zords when we need them." Mack said.**

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Excellent, the Corona Aurora has finally fallen in the hands of evil. No one, no one can stop me from conquering the world." Dai Shi intoned.**

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Lesson Of Truth, Part 7: Beast War Anew

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 7**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**San Angeles:**

"**Overdrive Accelerate!" **

**The rangers headed towards Ocean Bluff. The Jungle Fury Rangers then confronted them.**

"**Hello Overdrive Rangers." The Jungle Fury Rangers said evilly.**

"**We won't let you hurt anyone in the city." Mack ensured.**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Red Ranger!"**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!"**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Black Ranger!"**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger!"**

"**Call to Adventure, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"**

"**Ha! Six Power Rangers won't stop Dai Shi from conquering the world." Casey said.**

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Camille, I want you to bestow the powers of the Corona Aurora on the Jungle Fury Red Ranger." Dai Shi commanded.**

"**Why?" Camille questioned.**

"**Because, it will turn him pure evil. Then bestow it on my wife, it will turn her pure evil as well." Dai Shi commented.**

**The rangers had returned with great victory. The Overdrive Rangers were beaten brutally. **

"**Brother, I have destroyed the Overdrive Rangers." Casey informed.**

"**We sent them running liked packed mules on a hot summer day." Lily added.**

"**Excellent." Dai Shi intoned evilly.**

"**Casey, Lily, step forward now." Dai Shi commanded.**

**Casey and Lily stepped forward as Dai Shi had commanded. He placed the crown on Casey and Lily. Their auroras began to glow a vibrant black. They were soon consumed by the rage and hate, and its fury along with their animal spirits. They were now purely evil.**

"**Behold Rinshi, my brother and wife have fully converted to the dark side. I expect you to follow their orders. If you don't I will destroy you all even if it costs me my army."Dai Shi commented.**

**Theo was reverted to good and retreated.**

"**Let him go, he's of no use to me anymore." Dai Shi commented.**

"**Lily, my lovely, come and sit with me as Camille takes the Rinshi with her on a little raid."**

"**So where's Jared." Dai Shi asked.**

"**Oh no! I left Jared with Fran that bumbling employee. Camille I need you to go to Jungle Karma Pizza and retrieve my son, Jared." Lily commanded.**

**Dai Shi, Lily and Casey stood before the Rinshi and laughed evilly. Their animal spirits appeared behind them and destroyed the entire army of Rinshi.**

"**Now no one, no one will stop us from conquering the world again. The Beast War will start with the destruction of the Power Rangers." Dai Shi commented.**

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Lesson Of Truth, Part 8: Secrets & Lies

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 8**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

**Fran was in the kitchen when Camille entered. **

"**Hello, my name is Camille; I'm supposed to babysit for Jared and Lily tonight." Camille taunted.**

"**Oh yes, let me show you the way to his room." Fran rambled.**

**Camille grinned evilly. Fran took her to Jared's room and then left. Camille smiled at Jared picked him up and transported to Dai Shi's Lair. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Dai Shi, I've returned with your son." Camille informed.**

**Camille walked in with Jared in her arms. **

"**Thank you Camille, now go and rest while Lily, little Jared and I have some quality time together as an evil family." Dai Shi commanded.**

"**What about Casey?" Camille replied.**

"**Destroy him." Dai Shi intoned evilly.**

"**With pleasure." Camille replied.**

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

**Theo and RJ paced across the floor when the Overdrive Rangers walked inside.**

"**Hello. I am Mack and this is my wife Ronnie. Moreover, the others are my friends Tyzonn, Dax, Will, and Rose. We're the Overdrive Rangers." Mack commented. **

"**Hi I'm Theo the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger. My friends Lily the Yellow Ranger and Casey the Red Ranger have been captured by our sworn enemy and former ally Dai Shi."**

"**Wait I'm confused?" Rose said. **

"**Well, one of the chosen ones, Jared was bullying a cub, and Casey stuck up for him. Jared decided to be a jerk and bully Casey. He was expelled from the Pai Zhuq School, and he was furious. He tried to fight Master Mao, but in the process unleashed the evil spirit known as Dai Shi. Dai Shi destroyed Master Mao but he possessed Jared and now Jared has assumed the identity of Dai Shi. Now he's trying to re-conquer the world." Theo exclaimed thoroughly. **

"**Wow, at least he's not like any of the villains we've faced." Mack exclaimed.**

"**You haven't met Camille, she's a fierce warrior." Theo added.**

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

**Camille was about to destroy Casey when Lily, Jared, and their son fled towards them.**

"**Casey, run, Dai Shi has gained his full power. He tried to re-gain control over Jared but Dai Shi was too weak. We have to leave while we still can!" Lily exaggerated.**

**Camille ran to Dai Shi.**

"**Dai Shi, what's wrong?" Camille asked.**

"**I need a new human inhabit. Jared was too strong for me this time. This time will be different." Dai Shi intoned.**

**Dai Shi began to follow Casey. **

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

**While Casey was asleep, Dai Shi entered the Base and found Casey. He possessed Casey. Casey shrugged then opened his eyes. Once blur eyes were now purple eyes. He then got out of his cot and headed towards his lair. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Camille!" Dai Shi called.**

"**Dai Shi, what a new magnificent body." Camille flirted.**

**Dai Shi and Camille kissed. **

"**Well, first we have to destroy the Power Rangers. Then we can elope." Dai Shi informed.**

**Dai Shi laughed evilly.**

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Lesson Of Truth, Part 9: Nightmares

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 9**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

**The Overdrive Rangers were chatting with Theo and RJ when Jared and Lily entered.**

"**Lily, Jared." Theo commented**

"**Whoa!" Tyzonn said as Lily entered.**

**Lily was shedding tears. **

"**Theo, Casey has been captured by Dai Shi. He tried to re-possess Jared, but, he was too strong." Lily pleaded.**

"**Hey, hey, honey, it's okay; I am sure Casey is stronger. He can fight the power of Dai Shi." Jared calmed Lily.**

**Meanwhile in Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Come forth, Jared." Dai Shi commanded.**

**An older version of Lily and Jared's son entered. **

"**Master, what are your orders?" Jared asked.**

"**I want you to destroy the Power Rangers." Dai Shi commented.**

"**Yes, my lord." Jared replied evilly.**

**Dai Shi laughed.**

**Dai Shi then removed his cape and used his Black Lion Armor."**

"**I summon the Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" Dai Shi roared.**

**Dai Shi stood before his army.**

"**Today is the day that the Power Rangers are defeated. Show them no mercy. Gather their fear. It will make you strong. It will make… me… stronger!" Dai Shi acknowledged his army of Rinshi foot soldiers.**

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

**The alarms were blaring. The rangers were alerted and headed to the base. The rangers morphed.**

"**Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed."**

"**Overdrive Accelerate."**

**Ocean Bluff:**

"**Go Rinshi, feed on the fear of the citizens of Ocean Bluff." Jared commented.**

"**We're not going to let you destroy the city!" Theo added.**

"**With The Stealth Of A Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger."**

"**With The Speed Of A Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger."**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Red Ranger."**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Blue Ranger."**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Black Ranger."**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger."**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Pink Ranger."**

"**Kick Into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger."**

**Lily was shocked. To see that her only son had joined alliance with Dai Shi.**

"**Jared, is that you?" Lily asked.**

"**Yes mother, it's me, your son Jared." Jared intoned evilly.**

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Lesson Of Truth, Part 10: Transformation

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 10**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Ocean Bluff:**

**Jared stood before the Rangers. **

"**Hello mother." Jared intoned evilly.**

"**Jared, you are not evil." Lily exclaimed.**

"**By choice no, but it's my destiny, as it is yours to be defeated." Jared commented.**

"**No!" Lily screamed.**

**Jungle Karma Pizza:**

**Lily suddenly arose from her bed. She crept into Jared's room and saw him lying in his crib. She closed the doors and shed a tear as she did. Jared awoke and tried to calm her down. **

"**Lily, what's the matter?" Jared asked.**

"**I had a nightmare; Casey was possessed by Dai Shi and Jared was raised as his heir." Lily cried.**

"**Hey, hey, hey, honey, nothing is going to happen to our baby." Jared assured.**

"**Promise?" Lily asked.**

"**I promise." Jared replied.**

**The next morning, Lily and Jared went downstairs for breakfast. **

"**Morning honey." Jared commented.**

"**Morning." Lily replied.**

"**So, did you hear?" Jared asked.**

"**Here what?" Lily replied.**

"**They're holding a Ranger reunion right here in Ocean Bluff." Jared commented.**

"**Wow that's exciting. Meeting former Power Rangers who fought for what we're fighting for right this instant." Lily exclaimed.**

"**What do you mean, right this instant." Jared gulped.**

"**There's an army of Rinshi attacking the city." Lily exaggerated.**

"**How could you possibly know that?" Jared asked.**

"**Because, it's on the news and the Rangers have alerted me twice to aid them in battle." Lily replied. **

**Lily morphed and rushed to the scene.**

"**Guys, what's happening?" Lily asked.**

"**Dai Shi is about to chose his new vessel. If this vessel succeeds in the mission, then the vessel will assume the real identity of Dai Shi and become immortal. The vessel will also gain access to Dai Shi's Battle suit as well as the power to infuse his victims with Rinshi power which will consume them and eventually cause them to mutate into a Rinshi. Serving under his command and when the time is right, either select them to become Rinshi Beasts or just fight as Rinshi and become automatically destroyed. If the Rinshi Beast succeeds, then Dai Shi will infuse the Beast with the power to take on human form and supply them with a battle suit." Theo exclaimed. **

"**Citizens of Ocean Bluff, it's time for me to select my vessel." Dai Shi commented.**

"**And I chose, you…." Dai Shi commented as he stared at Casey.**

**Casey gulped. Dai Shi floated towards him. His two comrades stood in horror as they watched their friend, Casey, become overtaken by the power of Dai Shi. Dai Shi's energy enveloped Casey providing him with the same suit as Jared had while under the control of Dai Shi. **

"**Now, let the Beast War start, starting with the destruction, of, the, Power Rangers!" Dai Shi roared.**

**Lily and Theo gulped and were ready to morph. Meanwhile at Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ was witnessing the event. He turned around and grabbed a box containing a morpher. **

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Evil Alliance, Part 1: Zordon's Return

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 11**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Casey gulped. Dai Shi floated towards him. His two comrades stood in horror as they watched their friend, Casey, become overtaken by the power of Dai Shi. Dai Shi's energy enveloped Casey providing him with the same suit as Jared had while under the control of Dai Shi. **

"**Now, let the Beast War start, starting with the destruction, of, the, Power Rangers!" Dai Shi roared.**

**Lily and Theo gulped and were ready to morph. Meanwhile at Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ was witnessing the event. He urged the rangers to retreat. **

**Dai Shi's Lair:**

"**Rinshi, behold, the rangers have been defeated. Now go and gather fear from the city and then it will make me stronger than before." Dai Shi commanded. **

**Camille entered.**

"**Dai Shi. Is that you?" Camille asked.**

"**Yes, my lovely." He replied.**

**Dai Shi then went to Ocean Bluff and aided the Rinshi. **

"**Go Rinshi; feed on the fear of the people." Dai Shi commented.**

**He laughed evilly from the highest rooftop. He was astonished to see that all of his army had been destroyed from a powerful energy blast. He turned to where the blast had been shot.**

**"It's Morphin' Time:"**

**"****Dragonzord!" - Green Ranger / "Tigerzord!" - White Ranger **

**"Mastodon!" - ****Black Ranger **

**"Pterodactyl!" - ****Pink Ranger**

**"Triceratops!" - ****Blue Ranger **

**"Saber-toothed Tiger!" - ****Yellow Ranger **

**"Tyrannosaurus!" - ****Red Ranger **

**"It's Morphin' Time:"**

**"White Ranger Power!" **

**"Black Ranger Power!" **

**"Pink Ranger Power!" **

**"Blue Ranger Power!" **

**"Yellow Ranger Power!" **

**"Red Ranger Power!"**

**"It's Morphin' Time:"**

**"Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" **

**"Zeo Ranger II – Yellow!" **

**"Zeo Ranger III – Blue!" **

**"Zeo Ranger IV – Green!" **

**"Zeo Ranger V – Red!" **

**"Gold Ranger Power!" **

**"Shift Into Turbo"**

**"****Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" **

**"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" **

**"Dune Star Turbo Power!" **

**"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" **

**"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" **

**"Let's Rocket!"**

**"Go Galactic!"**

**"Magna Power!"**

**"Lightspeed Rescue!"**

**"Titanium Power!"**

**"Time for Time Force!"**

**"Quantum Power!"**

**"Wild Access!"**

**"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"**

**"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

**"S.P.D Emergency!"**

**"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"**

**"Overdrive Accelerate!"**

**"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"**

**  
Dai Shi then used his Lion Spirit to attack the rangers. The rangers were about to be destroyed when a bright light engulfed the blast. **

"**Rangers, I've returned to aid you in battle." A former ally and friend of the original rangers said.**

"**Zordon?" Tommy asked.**

"**Yes, Tommy, it is I, Zordon." He replied.**

**Zordon then used his energy wave and depleted Dai Shi's energy from Casey. Casey then stood before the other Rangers and morphed. He then aided the others and took his place before his ranger team. **

"**Rangers, follow me." Zordon commanded.**

**The rangers followed Zordon to what appeared before them a replica of the original Power Chamber. The rangers entered and regrouped. **

**Meanwhile in Ocean Bluff, Jared had been recaptured by Camille. Dai Shi then possessed Jared. **

"**This time, I have fully overtaken his body. Nothing is going to stop me from destroying the Power Rangers." Dai Shi commented evilly.**

"**Well, all except for someone." Camille replied.**

"**Who?" Dai Shi asked.**

"**Zordon." she replied.**

"**Zordon, I thought he was destroyed years ago by one of the Power Rangers." Dai Shi commented.**

"**He had no choice. It was the only way to stop the United Alliance of Evil from conquering the world and the only way to save his sister Karone, who at the time, was the evil villainess, Astronema." Camille exclaimed.**

"**How do you know all of this?" Dai Shi asked.**

"**Because, I was Astronema, but now I'm Karone." Karone said as he took off her disguise.**

"**Go Galactic!" Karone shouted.**

**She morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Dai Shi then used his powers and transformed Karone into Astronema. **

"**Welcome back to the side of evil, Astronema." Dai Shi commented.**

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Evil Alliance, Part 2: Evil Within

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 12**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

"**Welcome back to the side of evil, Astronema." Dai Shi commented.**

"**It's great to be back." She replied.**

"**What is your plan?" He asked.**

"**My plan is to finish where I left off." Astronema commented.**

"**Which was?" Dai Shi replied.**

"**To destroy the Power Rangers and lead the United Alliance of Evil in the destruction of Earth." She finished.**

"**Well if you are going to destroy them, then you will need my help. You see after they turned you good again, more generations of Rangers began to show up. They fought for the same thing. Now that will end with me when they are destroyed." Dai Shi commented.**

"**Yes!" Astronema intoned.**

"**Tell me your plan." Dai Shi demanded.**

"**My plan is, we travel through time and I retrieve the one thing that will destroy the Power Rangers." Astronema commented.**

"**Which is?" Dai Shi asked.**

"**The Psycho Rangers."**

"**But, there's a twist. We will copy their DNA and create different versions of the Psycho Rangers. One for every ranger to be destroyed." Astronema intoned evilly.**

"**I like it." Dai Shi commented.**

**Dai Shi smirked and fired and energy blast at Astronema. **

"**But I have my own plan." Dai Shi said.**

"**I will travel through time and retrieve an ancient evil that was locked away 3000 years ago. An evil known as Zen-Aku. Then I will also retrieve the remnants of the one they called, Master Org." Dai Shi laughed evilly. **

**Dai Shi then ordered an army of Rinshi to seek out the mask. He himself would seek out the remnants of Master Org. The Rinshi and Dai Shi succeeded. Then Dai Shi ordered an army of Rinshi to travel through time to capture Casey before he became a ranger, the day, Master Mao decided to choose him over Jared. The Rinshi also succeeded in capturing Casey. **

**Dai Shi walked towards Casey and placed the mask on his face. Then he consumed the seeds of Master Org. Casey's appearance changed. The mask became his face. He was now the org, Zen-Aku. Soon after, an org heart appeared. Dai Shi consumed the org heart as well. After consuming the heart, his appearance began to change drastically. He grew an org horn and began to turn to dust. The heart began beating stronger and stronger. Ooze began to surround the heart taking shape. A monstrous creature stood before the Rinshi. Master Org and Zen-Aku had returned.**

**At the Command Center, Zordon began briefing the rangers on the situation.**

"**Rangers, the time has come for you to know that Master Org has returned." Zordon commented.**

"**How is that possible?" Taylor asked.**

"**Dai Shi somehow discovered the remnants of Master Org and consumed them." Merrick replied.**

**Ocean Bluff: **

"**It's great to be back!" Master Org roared.**

**At the Command Center, the rangers combined the power and shielded Zordon's energy tube. The energy depleted the evil from Master Org / Dai Shi, and Zen-Aku. Jared and Casey returned to the base and regrouped with the rangers. Dai Shi's spirit floated into space and discovered a symbiote. The symbiote enveloped Dai Shi's spirit, but the two bonded and the symbiote was now under Dai Shi's control still seeking a host to inhabit. **

**Meanwhile in New York, the symbiote landed inside of a church. Eddie Brock entered the Bell Tower. The symbiote had now found its host. **

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Evil Alliance, Part 3: Dai Shi's End

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Secrets Unknown, Part 13**

**Summary: During one of their classes, R.J. shows a commentary of the history of Power Rangers. They witness what really happened to their former comrade Jared. Now they must fight against him. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. **

**Meanwhile in New York, the symbiote landed inside of a church. Eddie Brock entered the Bell Tower. The symbiote had now found its host. It began to slither towards Eddie. **

**Eddie thought and shook his hand violently; trying to get it off before it ate his flesh. It now looked as if he was wearing a black glove on his right hand, and more tendrils of it were separating and climbing further up his arm. As it reached his elbow, he reached over with his left hand to try to rip it off, but only succeeded in having the goo latch onto his left hand and began smothering it. Eddie looked down to see the main puddle of goo had swarmed around his ankles and was now dissolving his shoes and climbing his legs. By now most of his body was covered, and Eddie almost strangled himself trying to rip the climbing goo off his throat. It clawed up the back of his head, smothering his hair and began snaking tendrils around to his face. The puddle at his feet boiled and Eddie fell to all fours. At this, the remaining goo became tendrils and latched onto his body. He was breathing heavily and he felt as if the goo was crushing him. He looked to the door and tried to claw his way across the ground towards it. Then tendrils of blackness covered his eyes and he knew no more. A massive, muscular black demon stood, its white eyes surveying its surroundings. It flexed its curving black claws and roared through its toothy maw. It went back on all fours and bounded out of the tower. **

"**Now, it's time for the Power Rangers, to meet their match." Dai Shi roared. **

**Dai Shi transported to his lair. Now I will destroy the rangers. Once and For all!" he shouted.**

**He gathered his Rinshi for the final battle.**

**Ocean Bluff:**

"**Go Rinshi, Feed on the fear of the People!" Dai Shi demanded.**

**The rangers rushed to the scene only to find that Dai Shi had found a new host.**

**"It's Morphin' Time:"**

**"Dragonzord!" - Green Ranger / "Tigerzord!" - White Ranger **

**"Mastodon!" - Black Ranger **

**"Pterodactyl!" - Pink Ranger**

**"Triceratops!" - Blue Ranger **

**"Saber-toothed Tiger!" - Yellow Ranger **

**"Tyrannosaurus!" - Red Ranger **

**"It's Morphin' Time:"**

**"White Ranger Power!" **

**"Black Ranger Power!" **

**"Pink Ranger Power!" **

**"Blue Ranger Power!" **

**"Yellow Ranger Power!" **

**"Red Ranger Power!"**

**"It's Morphin' Time:"**

**"Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" **

**"Zeo Ranger II – Yellow!" **

**"Zeo Ranger III – Blue!" **

**"Zeo Ranger IV – Green!" **

**"Zeo Ranger V – Red!" **

**"Gold Ranger Power!" **

**"Shift Into Turbo"**

**"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" **

**"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" **

**"Dune Star Turbo Power!" **

**"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" **

**"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" **

**"Let's Rocket!"**

**"Go Galactic!"**

**"Magna Power!"**

**"Lightspeed Rescue!"**

**"Titanium Power!"**

**"Time for Time Force!"**

**"Quantum Power!"**

**"Wild Access!"**

**"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"**

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"**

**"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

**"S.P.D Emergency!"**

**"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"**

**"Overdrive Accelerate!"**

**"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"**

"**Power Rangers!" Dai Shi roared.**

"**We won't let you hurt anyone!" Jason commented.**

"**It's time you've met your match." Lily added.**

**The rangers fought the Rinshi. Dai Shi was disgusted but defeated all except the Jungle Fury Rangers. **

"**You're next Dai Shi." Casey commented.**

"**Ha! We'll see about that." He roared.**

"**Hey creepy!" SpiderMan said from behind. **

**SpiderMan began to ring the bell from the tower and the symbiote was extracted from Dai Shi. Dai Shi could now be fully visible but with a new host. They were all shocked to see Dai Shi in the body of Eddie Brock. **

**The Jungle Fury Rangers then used their powers against Dai Shi.**

**Power Rangers...Go****  
****Here comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Go!******

**Training hard to be the best that we can****  
****Power Rangers****  
****Protecting people from the evil Dai Shi Clan****  
****We stand up for what we know is right****  
****We will never lose the fight******

**Dai Shi, Go Away****  
****We're here to save the day******

**'Cause we are the Power Rangers Jungle Fury****  
****Jungle Fury****  
****We're Fast, We're Strong, Unstoppable****  
****Jungle Fury******

**Here Comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury****  
****Jungle Fury******

**Go, Go, Go Power Rangers****  
****Go, Go, Go Jungle Fury****  
****GO, Go, Go Power Rangers****  
****Go, Go, Go Jungle Fury **

"**Full Power!" the rangers shouted.**

"**No!" Dai Shi roared.**

**Dai Shi was now destroyed. Eddie was returned to normal and headed back to New York. The Rangers then headed to Jungle Karma Pizza and celebrated. **


End file.
